Feeling
by Misaki UchiRuno
Summary: My First Fic.. Chap 3 apdet! -"Bagaimana? Jawabanku tepat, bukan? Jadi, sebagai hadiah karena jawabanku sudah tepat, kau harus menggapku 'orang yang mempedulikanmu'. Dan kau tidak boleh menangis lagi," ucapnya.- RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fic….**

Hi minna~

**Misaki UchiRuno** disini…

Akhirnya berani juga Misa bikin akun di FFn dan nge-publish fic….

Misa rasa…, fic Misa masih jauh jauh jauh dari kata 'bagus'….

Tapi yang penting Misa udah berusaha...

Sekarang tergantung penilaian senpai-senpai saja…

Ok, sebagai permulaan karir (?) Misa di FFn…, RnR please…. ^^

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje-ness (?)**

**Don't like, don't read! (Tapi.., read aja deh -halah-)**

**.  
**

**.:Feeling:.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chap 1: Sakura - Mencurigakan**

"Akh, sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa sih dia lebih mementingkan si rambut kuning duren itu daripada aku? Sebenarnya pacarnya tu aku atau si rambut kuning duren itu sih? Huh!" umpat-umpatku sepulang sekolah karena pada akhirnya kami yaitu aku dan Sasuke, pacarku tidak jadi jalan bareng hari ini. Dan itu gara-gara seorang cowok yang menjadi 'sahabat' pacarku. Tapi entahlah. Sekarang aku mulai ragu dengan kata 'sahabat' itu. Dia lebih diperlakukan sebagai seorang 'pacar' oleh Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu? Dia 'kan cowok?

Ok. Akan kuceritakan semuanya. Semua yang menyebalkan menurutku. Setelah itu, kalian boleh sependapat atau tidak padaku.

Dimulai dari satu bulan yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali bukan? Ya, hari itu adalah awal kecurigaanku. Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya biasa saja, tapi sekarang aku sudah mengganggap ini serius!

"_Hahaha…, Teme! Kau bilang apa sih? Mana mungkin 'kan? Kau gila! Lalu, Sakura mau kau kemanakan? Mau kau buang? Ada-ada saja kau, Teme!" ucap Naruto._

"_Iya,"_

"_Eh?"_

Nah, bagaimana? Pembicaraan yang mencurigakan, bukan? Aku mendengar mereka membicarakan itu di belakang kantin sekolah. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga setelah itu masih bisa dibilang 'belum berubah'.

Lalu… Kecurigaanku yang kedua, beberapa hari setelah itu. Saat pelajaran MTK dengan guru bermasker itu a.k.a Kakashi-sensei. Hmm.., mungkin ini bisa disebut kecemburuanku. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku memasukkannya dikategori 'hal yang mencurigakan'.

"_Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari 2 orang. Sensei akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian," instruksi Kakashi-sensei pada kami saat itu. Spontan saja aku langsung memilih Sasuke untuk jadi teman kelompokku. Selain dia memang pintar dan cocok untuk dijadikan teman kelompok, dia juga pacarku 'kan? Jadi, maklum saja aku memilihnya. Tidak ada yang aneh. _

"_Sas, kita satu kelompok yuk," ucapku padanya. Dan aku kira, akulah orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya satu kelompok saat itu. Karena akulah yang pertama menghampirinya setelah Kakashi-sensei memberi instruksi._

"_Maaf Sak, Naruto sudah duluan mengajakku," jawabnya. Bohong sekali! Naruto saja tempat duduknya berjarak satu deret dari tempat duduk Sasuke. Sedangkan tempat dudukku persis di depan tempat duduknya. Mana mungkin aku keduluan dari Naruto._

"_Sas, kapan Naruto mengajakmu?" tanyaku._

"_Sesaat sebelum kau mengajakku," jawabnya dingin. Kelakuan macam apa itu? Ya, walaupun pada dasarnya Sasuke memang selalu berkata dingin, tapi yang ini lebih dingin dari itu._

"_Tapi, Sas. Aku adalah pacarmu. Dan seharusnya kau menolak ajakan Naruto!" ucapku agak meninggi._

"_Sakura. Kau memang pacarku dan Naruto adalah sahabatku. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia lebih memerlukanku. Kau tau, dia itu Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telingaku. Dan untuk saat itu, mukaku sempat memerah. Spontan saja aku langsung meng-iya-kan ucapan Sasuke dan membiarkan dia sekelompok dengan Naruto. Tapi apesnya, setelah pembicaraan dengan Sasuke itu, semua orang sudah punya kelompok masing-masing kecuali aku dan… si 'semangat muda' Lee! Cowok yang paling tidak ingin kujadikan teman kelompok! -Ok, ini tidak ada hubungannya-_

Itu yang kedua. Dan saat itu, aku masih bisa mentolelirnya. Tapi, 'keanehan' itu berlanjut sampai saat latihan klub bola yang kebetulan -sebenarnya bukan kebetulan sih- aku adalah managernya. Kejadian ini sangat membuat aku terpukul. Saat itu aku sebenarnya sedang kurang enak badan, tapi aku tetap melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang manager dan itu demi Sasuke tentunya.

"_Sakura, tolong bawakan air dan handuk untuk membersihkan dan mengompres cedera Naruto," ucap Sasuke padaku. Akupun langsung melakukan apa yang diucapkan -diperintahkan- Sasuke. Tapi saat aku kembali dengan membawa barang yang dimintanya itu, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing -walau tidak sampai pingsan- dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke Naruto.  
_

"_Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Sasuke. Apa itu? _

"_Maaf Sasuke, aku-," _

"_Kau tau, Naruto cedera. Apa maksudmu dengan menumpahkan air padanya? Kau sengaja ya?" bentak Sasuke lagi. Apa itu?_

"_Sasuke, maaf. Aku kurang enak badan, jadinya-," aku berusaha menjelaskan._

"_Alasan! Kau pasti mau balas dendam pada Naruto karena akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, bukan? Kau rendah, Sakura!" tambah Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu?_

"_Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku benar-benar kurang enak badan. Percayalah Sasuke," belaku._

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Kau harus mendingikan kepalamu di rumah," ucapnya lagi._

_Bukan. Yang jelas-jelas harus mendinginkan kepala itu kau, Sasuke. Akhir-akhir ini selalu...saja Naruto yang kau pikirkan. Sampai-sampai kau menuduhku seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku kurang enak badan dan tidak percaya padaku. Naruto dan Naruto…. Itu yang kau pikirkan. Kau lupa kalau a.k.u adalah p.a.c.a.r.m.u._

Lihat? Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengabaikanku. Berburuk sangka padaku. Naruto benar-benar sudah membuatnya berubah! Sahabat apa itu? Pacar apa itu? Sungguh bodoh! Kejadian itu benar-benar memuakkan! Bodoh!

Hhh…, tapi aku rasa, aku lebih bodoh. Masih saja menyukai dia. Masih saja mengharapkan dia. Dasar Sakura Haruno bodoh! Karena saking bodohnya aku, aku masih saja memaafkannya. Menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ya, sampai hal semacam itu terjadi lagi.

Sasuke, hari ini dia ingkar janji lagi! Dia bilang akan jalan bareng hari ini. Tapi apa? Lagi-lagi pergi dengan Naruto? Sebegitukah spesialnya Naruto di matanya? Sampai-sampai dia ingkar janji padaku. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajakku pergi tempo hari. Dia bilang akan menebus semuanya. Tapi apa? Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi…. Sudah dua tahun kami jadian, pada akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Jadi, apa gunanya? Ya, aku tau kalau Sasuke sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak dulu, tapi seharusnya dia bisa memposisikan dirinya dengan baik dong? Jagan berat sebelah begini? Katanya orang pintar, katanya orang jenius, katanya keturunan elit Uchiha, tapi mana buktinya? Atau…, apa Sasuke mulai menjadi seorang gay?

**~~TBC~~**

**..…**

* * *

Fiuh~ Chap 1 akhirnya selesai juga…. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu dengan endingnya yah…. Ini bukan SasuNaru kok.., pairnya SasuSaku (semoga saja begitu -lah?-).

Hmm…., apakah fic ini masih layak untuk diteruskan? Ini tergantung jumlah review dan isi review-nya…. -halah-

Makanya, isi review-nya kalo bisa jangan flame yah? Tapi kalo para (sok banyak banget yang bacanya) readers masih nggak bisa nahan diri buat nge-flame fic Misa, ya mau gimana lagi. Misa terima kok. Tenang aja… ^^

Oya, masih adakah typo(s) yang bertebaran? Misa udah cek berulang kali loh...

Ok, akhir kata…

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**.**

**\^o^/**

**.**

**.:Misaki UchiRuno:.**

**...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi (lagi) minna~

Senangnya…. Review fic Misa banyak~ #tabur kembangtujuhrupa (?)

Terakhir Misa cek ada 12~ Itu sudah (sangat) banyak menurut Misa… ^^

Dan juga, Misa mendapatkan penemuan baru! Misa nemu flamer di review fic Misa.

Oalah.., sekarang benar deh, kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca aja yah….

Nggak enak juga ternyata kalo dapat flame.. T^T

Hmm…, balasan review-nya ntar di koment bawah abis fic-nya yah…

Ok, RnR fic Misa (lagi) yah… ^^

**Disclamer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje-ness (?)**

**Don't like, don't read! (Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca!)**

**.**

**.:Feeling:.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Sasuke, hari ini dia ingkar janji lagi! Dia bilang akan jalan bareng hari ini. Tapi apa? Lagi-lagi pergi dengan Naruto? Sebegitukah spesialnya Naruto di matanya? Sampai-sampai dia ingkar janji padaku. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajakku pergi tempo hari. Dia bilang akan menebus semuanya. Tapi apa? Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi…. Sudah dua tahun kami jadian, pada akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Jadi, apa gunanya? Ya, aku tau kalau Sasuke sudah berteman dengan Naruto sejak dulu, tapi seharusnya dia bisa memposisikan dirinya dengan baik dong? Jagan berat sebelah begini? Katanya orang pintar, katanya orang jenius, katanya keturunan elit Uchiha, tapi mana buktinya? Atau…, apa Sasuke mulai menjadi seorang gay?

...

* * *

**Chap 2: Sakura – Jangan Sampai!**

"Sakura…"

Akh, jangan sampai! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!

"Sakura…"

Hhh… jadi kepikiran mulu 'kan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mereka mau pergi kemana sih? Perasaan tiap mereka pergi berdua (yang sudah banyak kali), aku tidak pernah tau kemana. Apa kucari tau saja yah? Hmm… ide bagus!

"Sakura!"

"Ah, iya!" ucapku terkejut yang membuat suaraku jadi meninggi. Akh, aku melamun di jalan. Eh, tunggu dulu. Perasaan sebentar ini ada orang yang memanggilku 'kan? Sekarang mana orang itu?

"Ah, anu… Sakura, aku di belakangmu. Maaf mengagetkan…" ucap seseorang itu lagi dengan nada rendah. Seperti nada orang yang bersalah. Aku kenal suara ini.

"Eh, Hinata? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanyaku pada gadis yang memanggilku tadi. Gadis itu berparas cantik dengan mata lavender dan rambut panjang sepinggang (author: bener nggak panjang rambut Hinata tu sepinggang? Kalo nggak, ntar protes aja yah di ripiu. ^^v).

"Sakura… I, itu… Sebenarnya aku sudah dari tadi berada di belakangmu… Bahkan sudah dari sekolah tadi… Kamu mengajakku pulang bersama 'kan? Katanya ada yang mau kamu bicarakan denganku…" jawab gadis itu masih dengan suara yang kecil. Ya, itu adalah ke-khas-an Hinata (menurutku). Dia itu gadis yang pemalu.

Ah, benar juga… aku sampai lupa! Tadi sepulang sekolah aku 'kan mengajak Hinata! Akh, aku sudah benar-benar eror sekarang.

"Hwa~ Maaf sekali Hinata…. Aku lupa. Akh, bodohnya aku. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu pulang bersama, tapi aku sendiri malah asyik dengan lamunanku sendiri. Sekali lagi, gomen…" ucapku padanya. Ah, semoga saja dia tidak marah padaku…. Semoga saja.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok… Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Sakura? Dan lagi, dari tadi kamu melamun… Apa kamu sedang ada masalah? Kalau tidak keberatan, mau bicarakannya padaku?" tanyanya. Hinata memang gadis yang baik, lembut dan ramah. Tidak salah aku memilih dia untuk berbagi perasaan ini.

"Iya, itu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Hinata. Tapi sepertinya, kita harus mencari tempat dimana kita bisa bicara dengan tenang. Bicara sambil jalan begini kurang enak rasanya," saranku.

"I, iya…"

Lalu kami pun mencari suatu tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara. Membicarakan masalah ini. Ha, ada! Sebuah bangku. Bagus, lokasi yang tepat. Bangku itu berada di sebuah taman yang berada hampir di tengah kota. Tepat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang. Sangat tepat dengan cuaca yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang terik ini. Matahari terlalu bersemangat untuk membagi cahayanya. Dengan duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, setidaknya saat kami bicara nanti, oksigen dari pohon itu bisa langsung kami hirup dan juga setidaknya dengan berada disana, rasa panas ini akan terasa sedikit lebih tidak panas (?).

Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman dan santai di bangku itu, aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata, kamu pasti tau Sasuke, 'kan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sasuke? Ah, ya, tentu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dia, Sakura."

"Kamu juga pasti kenal Naruto, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari reaksi Hinata. Kali ini mukanya terlihat memerah. Sudah kuduga. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto.

"Hmm… Hinata? Kamu juga pasti kenal Naruto 'kan? Cowok rambut duren yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu," ucapku dengan 'agak' sedikit 'mengejek' Naruto. Ingin lihat apa seperti apa reaksi Hinata.

"Ah, iya. A, aku tau. Ta, tapi dia itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan Sakura. Dia memang berisik… tapi dia tidak menyebalkan. Kamu hanya belum mengenal dia saja…" ucapnya. Ah, aku juga sudah menduga dia akan bicara seperti itu. Dia setidaknya pasti 'marah' karena aku mengejek Naruto. Seperti halnya jika ada yang mengejek Sasuke. Aku pasti akan sangat marah pada orang itu. Dan menurut Ino -juga sebagian temanku lainnya-, kalau aku marah itu akan sangat menakutkan. Menyeramkan malah. (Takut dan seram beda, 'kan?)

"Iya, maaf. Dan apa menurutmu akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersikap aneh? Ya, berbeda dari biasanya mungkin?" tanyaku lagi. Aku yakin dengan pasti (?) Hinata pasti mengetahuinya. Dia 'sepertinya' selalu memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ah, kenapa kamu menanyakan itu? Apa kamu menyukai Naruto?" Hinata… bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin aku dengar… Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang sudah mengambil perhatian Sasuke dariku…

"Tidak, bukan. Kamu tau 'kan, kalau aku ini sudah punya pacar. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Naruto," ucapku sehalus mungkin supaya tidak menyinggung Hinata. Ah, aku melihanya. Ekspresi yang menandakan 'kelegaan'. Sepertinya Hinata merasa lega karena aku tidak menyukai Naruto. Mungkin karena saingannya berkurang? Ya, setidaknya, tidak bertambah...

"Begitu ya," ucapnya sambil terseyum. Walaupun senyumnya itu tidak terlalu diperlihakan. Tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyum di wajahnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh pada Naruto?"

"Ya, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari sikap Naruto. Dia rasanya jadi tidak seriang yang biasanya lagi."

'Tidak seriang yang biasanya?' Rasanya dia selalu riang deh. Malah menurutku dia jadi tambah riang dan tambah berisik. Soalnya dia 'kan sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian Sasuke-ku.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, ya?"

"I, iya.. Itu menurutku.." Sepertinya aku harus percaya dengan pendapat Hinata. Dia memang selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Jadi rasanya wajar saja kalau dia tau itu. Lagi pula, bukankah karena itu juga aku ingin membagi perasaan ini dengannya?

"Kira-kira... sejak kapan sikap Naruto itu jadi tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Hmm… sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

Binggo! Sudah kuduga! Sikap Sasuke juga mulai berubah sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Ah, apa jangan-jangan firasatku ini benar? Mereka yaoi-an? Akh, jangan sampai! Tidak boleh! Pokoknya jangan sampai itu terjadi! Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu sudah terjadi? Sikap mereka sudah berubah, 'kan? Akh, tidak…!

"Hinata…"

"I, iya. Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kamu suka Naruto 'kan?" tanyaku _tu de poin_.

"Eh, ah… I, itu…"

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau tiba-tiba saja Naruto itu berubah haluan? Maksudnya, jadi menyukai sesama jenis gitu."

"Eh? Ra, rasanya tidak mungkin… Menurutku itu tidak mungkin," jawabnya.

"Tapi, Hinata! Coba kamu lihat. Tidakkah kamu merasa Naruto itu jadi berubah gara-gara Sasuke? Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi sering bersama! Apa kamu tidak merasa ada yang janggal dengan itu?" ucapku yang tidak sengaja jadi terbawa emosi. Aku jadi bicara dengan nada tinggi. Akh, tidak…. Hinata pasti marah padaku. Apa-apaan aku ini, seenaknya saja bicara keras padanya. Ah, aku akan kehilangan seorang teman setelah ini.

"Tidak mungkin, Sakura. Tidak mungkin seperti itu…. Naruto tidak seperti itu…" ucapnya. Tapi kali ini suaranya jadi terdengar agak berat. Tidak. Apa Hinata menangis?

"Hi, Hinata? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu menangis?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Sakura. A, aku… hanya tidak percaya saja," ucapnya masih dengan suara berat.

"Ah, Hinata. Itu baru dugaanku saja… Belum tentu benar. Hehe… Aku terlalu berpikiran jauh ya? Dasar aku ini. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku ini memang bodoh."

Hei, kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku jadi menghibur Hinata. Dengan… dengan menyangkal apa yang sudah jauh-jauh hari aku anggap sebagai penyebab Sasuke jadi berubah. Aku jadi menyangkalnya… untuk… menghibur Hinata? Ah, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Aku bicara dengan Hinata dengan tujuan supaya aku merasa jadi lebih lega, bukan? Tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Aku malah jadi menambah masalah. Akh, aku memang bodoh. Bagaimana ini?

"Hinata? Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, ya?" ucapku lagi.

"…."

**~~TBC~~**

**…..

* * *

**

Fiuh~ Chap 2 selesai juga… Gimana? Ancur yah? Ceritanya jadi jelek yah? Gaje kah? Nggak nyambung mungkin?

Akh…, maap kalo itu memang benar… #bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf

Misa memang nggak jago dalam hal ini…. Tapi Misa udah berusaha sebisa yang Misa bisa (?).

Jadi, kalo misalnya ada yang tidak berkenan, tolong bilang di ripiu ya?

Tapi ingat! Kali ini Misa **TIDAK** menerima flame! Kalo sedikit kritik dan banyak saran sih, boleh. ^^v

Soalnya nggak enak banget nerima flame ternyata. Apalagi kata-katanya kasar dan menyayat-nyayat hati. -halah- Lain halnya kalo dia nge-flame fic Misa dengan pilihan kata yang tepat dan tidak menyaki hati, pasti Misa akan menerimanya dengan senang hati… Tapi masalahnya, apakah ada para flamer(s) yang seperti itu?

.

Ok, balasan ripiu chap 1~

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** = He2.. Thx, senpai.. ^^ Oya, apa di chap 2 ini Misa udah mendeskripsikan tentang latarnya dengan baik? Kalo belum, di chap depan Misa perbaiki deh.. ^^v

**Kazuma Big Tomat** = Ni udah Misa apdet, senpai. Gimana hasilnya? Sesuai yang diinginkan kah? Atau malah jauh dari yang diinginkan?

**viori 'fyo' nogi** = thx.. ^^ Apa apdet Misa sekarang ni udah bisa dibilang kilat? Selang waktu 3 hari lho... Karena Misa dah apdet kilat, Fyo musti ripiu fic Misa lagi yah? *maksa* #digampar

**Arisu yama-chan** = Ya, lam kenal, senpai.. ^^ Semoga chap 2 ini jadi lebih panjang… Semoga.. Semoga… -halah-

**Akarima Tsukichi** = Hai Rima… Thx.. ^^ Yosh! Mari kita berjuang!

**Pitophoy** = He2… makasih… Kepala Misa udah bertambah gede ni gara2 ripiu-nya.. Iya! Kenapa Sasu lebih mentingin dia ya? Misa juga penasaran.. #dihajar massa

**Kuroneko Hime-un** = Hai, hai, senpai… Makasih atas sarannya.. ^^

**Micon** = Hai juga~ Hohoho… kita sama.. Tos dulu! #plakk He2.. Misa juga nggak ada masalah dalam hal pair… Dan kali ini Misa nyoba pair SasuSaku dulu.. ^^ Semoga hasilnya bagus… Ya, setidaknya, hasilnya itu nggak jelek.. -sama aja-

**Konanlover chan** = Santai buk… Misa nggak bakat jadi author? Ok, Misa nyadar kok. Yang penting, Misa udah berusaha. Tapi jangan cuma bisa bicara, buk.. Fic buatanmu mana?

**Megumi Kisai** = Ayo, senpai.. Kita berdo'a bersama-sama supaya hal itu tidak terjadi… #dilempar ke teluk Tokyo

**Yunacha' Zaitte = **he2... ripiu-mu belom telat kok... ya, moga ja di chap 2 ni bebas dari typo(s) -walau super mustahil rasanya-

.

Siip..! Balasan ripiu, ok.

Oya, ripiu bagi Misa sangat berpengaruh lho... Jadi, kalo ripiunya cuma dikit, Misa nggak bakalan lanjutin fic ni...

Ha, iya! Misa juga mau ngucapin Met Lebaran minna~ Moga dapat THR yang buanyaak... -halah- ^^v

Ok, akhir kata...

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**.**

**\^o^/**

**.**

**.:Misaki UchiRuno:.**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna~**

Misa datang lagi~

Hhh.., maaf kalo yang chap 3 ini Misa ngapdet-nya lama… (_ _ )

Coz lagi sibuk lebaran kemana-mana.. -halah, sok sibuk!-

Oya,_ tengkiyu_ buat yang udah nge-ripiu fic Misa…. ^^

Tanpa ripiu-nya Misa pasti nggak bakalan mau lanjutin fic ini… Ripiu-nya banyak… Misa jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya…

Seperti biasa, balasan ripiu-nya ntar di koment bawah abis fic yah…

Ah, iya! Sebelumnya, Misa mau memperingatkan dulu. Sepertinya di chap 3 ini agak sedikit mengarah ke SasuNaru (walau dari awal mungkin banyak yang memang beranggapan ini SasuNaru)… Tapi, chap 3 ini akan sangat membantu Misa untuk 'membentuk' fic ini. Bisa memperkuat 'feeling'-nya. Dan juga, karena di ripiu ada yang bilang Naruto-nya pasif. Jadi, Misa buat chap 3 seperti ini. Dan Misa menganjurkan para reader untuk membaca chap 3 ini. Karena (menurut Misa), 'feeling' untuk chap ini lebih bagus dibanding chap sebelumnya... Tapi Misa nggak tahu deh bagaimana pendapat senpai-senpai sekalian...

**Ok, RnR fic Misa (lagi) yah… ^^**

**Disclamer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Feeling ****© Misaki UchiRuno  
**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, Gaje-ness (?)**

**Don't like, don't read! (Kalo nggak suka, nggak usah baca!)**

**.**

**.:Feeling:.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Chap 3: Naruto – Orang itu  
**

Hari ini, lagi-lagi aku diajak pergi oleh Sasuke-teme itu. Bukannya tidak suka ya. Tapi… 'tidak enak'? Hmm… kira-kira seperti itulah.

Oya, perkenalkan. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun. Sekarang menempati kelas XI-A di Konoha High School. Sebuah SMA yang terkenal di kotaku karena… prestasinya? Ya, setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari orang-orang. Aku adalah seorang remaja laki-laki yang dikagumi banyak wanita di sekolahku. Itulah sosokku di setiap mimpi-mimpiku di malam hari. -halah-

Nasib memang tidak berpihak padaku. Tuhan sepertinya tidak suka padaku. Dan… sepertinya orang-orang tidak peduli padaku. Dari kecil, aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibu (kandung)ku. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih berumur 13 hari. Malang, bukan? Ya, begitulah yang terjadi padaku. Sejak saat itu, aku dirawat oleh sahabat ayahku, Iruka Umino. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Aku tidak tau pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa semua orang tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kecuali paman, ah bukan… Iruka oto-san. Hanya dia yang mempedulikanku. Sampai… aku bertemu dengan orang itu….

.:n.n_n.n_n.n:.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu…._

"_Hei, dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menangis? Heh, dobe!" ucap seseorang padaku. 'Dobe' katanya? _

"_A… aku bukan dobe, teme!" balasku padanya. Aku terbata-bata? Ya, tapi itu bukan karena aku deg-deg-an seperti apa yang biasanya para gadis rasakan. Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya, tapi benar yang dia katakan. Aku sedang menangis. Dan mungkin ini memang seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan para gadis._

"_Terserah kau lah, dobe. Tapi, kau memang sedang menangis, 'kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan masih memanggilku 'dobe'. Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia benar-benar teme!_

"_Ti.. tidak! Aku tidak menangis, teme!" bantahku pada 'seseorang' itu. Dia, cowok dengan mata onyx dan rambut unik -pantat ayam-. Dan sepertinya dia sudah sangat terlatih dalam hal 'ekspresi wajah'. Bukan dalam arti dia sangat pandai dalam mengubah-ubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi, terlatih untuk selalu berwajah dingin tanpa menggambarkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Itu sangat menjengkelkan menurutku. _

"_Kau bohong! Kau menangis! Dan aku tau pasti apa penyebab kau menangis."_

_Apa katanya? Tau penyebab aku menangis? Heh, dia tau apa? Dia cuma cowok teme yang baru kutemui hari ini, sebentar ini. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengetahuinya._

"_Apa yang kau tau?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak 'menangis' lagi. Aku penasaran juga dengan 'ke-tahu-an'nya itu. Tapi aku yakin dia cuma seorang cowok yang sok tau saja._

"_Kau menangis karena kau tidak diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Kau menangis karena kau merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh orang-orang. Kau menangis karena kau ingin ada orang yang memperhatikanmu," jawabnya masih dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi itu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat jelas rasa 'percaya dan yakin' akan jawaban yang dia ucapkan dibalik mata onyx-nya yang langsung menatap tajam ke arahku._

_Hhh..._

_Aku tenyata benar-benar baka! Dugaanku terhadapnya… benar-benar salah! Jawabannya itu... jawabannya itu sangatlah tepat! Dia benar-benar mengetahuinya. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku menangis. Yang menyebabkan seorang 'cowok keren' sepertiku menangis. Tunggu dulu, 'cowok keren'? Sejak kapan ya aku mengganggap diriku ini keren? Padahal tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempedulikanku. Dari mana asal kata 'keren' itu?_

"_Bagaimana? Jawabanku tepat, bukan? Jadi, sebagai hadiah karena jawabanku sudah tepat, kau harus menggapku 'orang yang mempedulikanmu'. Dan kau tidak boleh menangis lagi," ucapnya._

_Ah, benarkah ini? Aku tidak percaya. Ada orang yang 'mempedulikanku'? Ya, selain Iruka oto-san tentunya. _

_Ah, aku… benar-benar senang…._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.:n.n_n.n_n.n:.

Ya, 'orang itu'. Sasuke 'teme' Uchiha. Orang yang sampai saat ini selalu ada disampingku. Ya, sebagai 'orang yang mempedulikanku'. Sebagai 'sahabatku'. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun. Hmm… tujuh tahun ya? Tujuh tahun itu baru sebentar saja. Belum bisa merasa benar-benar 'mengetahui' seseorang dengan waktu itu. Tapi aku rasa, aku adalah orang yang paling mengetahui tentang Sasuke saat ini. Setidaknya, itu yang aku pikirkan.

Selama tujuh tahun itu, sudah banyak sekali hal yang terjadi. Dan benar adanya. Sasuke adalah 'salah seorang' dari 'dua orang' yang mempedulikanku. Dan tentunya, orang yang (sangat) mempedulikanku selain Sasuke adalah Iruka oto-san. Sampai saat ini, dialah 'ayah' terbaik yang aku miliki.

Ah, mau ralat sedikit. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai menyadari satu hal. Ada orang lain yang juga 'memperhatikanku'. Tapi belum bisa dibilang 'mempedulikanku'. Karena aku belum merasa ada terjadinya kontak diantara kami dan itu membuatku belum memasukkannya dalam kategori 'mempedulikan'. Baru 'memperhatikan'. Walau begitu, aku sudah sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu. Andai aku tau siapa orang itu.

Ah, kembali ke topik utama. Sasuke 'teme' Uchiha. Orang yang selalu mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dan aku sangat mengetahui hal itu. Jadi, aku tidak begitu merasa ingin tau dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia memang selalu bertindak tanpa aku ketahui. Termasuk dalam 'masalah' yang satu ini.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Awal 'masalah' ini. Entah kenapa sejak saat itu aku sangat-sangat ingin tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya ya? Aku jadi sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Awal dari 'masalah' ini. Dia jadi 'berubah', kurasa. Dan mungkin itu juga yang menjadikan aku 'berubah'. Sejak saat itu. Dia jadi… lebih 'protektif'? Dia jadi sangat memperhatikanku. Ya, awalnya hal itu memang membuatku (tambah) senang. Tapi lama-kelamaan membuat aku jadi 'tidak enak'. Benar-benar tidak enak. Kalian tau kenapa?

Sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling mengetahui tentang Sasuke, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahu mengenai yang satu ini. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi 'rahasia umum', sebenarnya. Ya, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke sudah mempunyai seseorang yang juga 'dipedulikan'nya. Ah, bukan. Yang di'sayangi'nya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang mempunyai mata emerald dan berambut pink sebahu. Tapi aku merasa, dia tidak menyukaiku. Ya, mungkin dia menganggap aku ini menyebalkan karena dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan jika aku menjadi dia, mungkin aku juga akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Memang, rasa 'cemburu' itu tidak pernah menyenangkan. Sekalipun dia adalah 'sahabat laki-laki' kekasih kita sendiri. Terkadang rasa itu tetap saja muncul. Tapi percayalah, kami adalah 'sahabat' yang sebenarnya. Dan kalian pasti mengerti maksud kata-kata itu bukan?

Tapi... tidak untuk Sakura. Kurasa dia masih mempertanyakan maksud dari kata 'sahabat' itu. Ah, atau lebih mudahnya, dia merasa 'curiga'. Padaku dan pada makna kata 'sahabat' itu sendiri. Itulah yang membuat aku merasa 'tidak enak'. Tidakkah dengan sifat Sasuke yang 'berubah' ini, dia akan semakin 'mencurigai'ku? Pernah suatu hari aku mengutarakan _feeling_-ku ini pada Sasuke dan akhirnya dia berniat untuk 'berubah' dalam artian yang baik. Tapi terhalang lagi. Ya, hari ini. Dimana seharusnya Sasuke 'berubah', menunjukkan 'perubahan' itu pada Sakura. Dan itu gagal. Pada akhirnya Sasuke jadi menemaniku ke tempat 'ini'. Tempat rutin yang selalu aku kunjungi dengannya satu bulan belakangan ini. Ya, disinilah kami sekarang. Menghancurkan satu-satunya harapan untuk menunjukkan 'perubahan' itu pada Sakura. Ya, tempat ini. Tempat yang paling tidak ingin kudatangi….

**~~TBC~~**

**…..

* * *

**

Chap 3 selesai~

Gimana? Gimana? 'Feeling'-nya dapet nggak?

Misa merasa (cukup) puas dengan chap 3 ini… Perasaan Naruto tergambarkan, bukan? Jalan ceritanya sudah terlihat kah? Waah.., Misa udah nggak sabar pengen tau gimana pendapat reader(s) mengenai chap 3 ini… Apa sependapat dengan Misa? Atau… tidak? Bahkan mungkin tidak menyukai chap 3 ini?

Oya, Misa ingatkan lagi buat reader(s) sekalian… Kalo Misa **TIDAK** menerima flame! Kecuali, ya.. seperti yang sudah Misa katakan di chap 2 kemaren ni…

Ah, ada yang lupa! Apa chap 3 ini pendek? Baru nyadar… Ternyata Misa nggak bisa bikin fic (atau untuk saat ini 'chap') yang panjang…. Soalnya…. Hmm… soalnya Misa masih author baru, Misa baru _nubi_ di FFn. Jadi, ya… belum bisa bikinnya, mungkin?

Trus kalo masalah typo(s)... Misa pasrah aja deh gimana jadinya...

.

Ok, balasan ripiu chap 2~

**Megumi Kisai** = Waah.., makasih udah ripiu lagi… Jadi gimana, senpai? Sudah terungkap kah mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Hohoho…. ^^v

**Winterblossom Concrit Team** = Makasih sekali atas kritik dan sarannya… Masalah author note itu, Misa akan memperbaikinya. Kalo masalah tanda (?) itu, mungkin memang gaya tulisan Misa… Hehe… Yosh! Misa selalu bersemangat!

**Youichi akaba** = Ini nih.. Chap 3 ini persembahan untukmu… Disini Naruto berperan sebagai orang pertamanya… Gimana pendapatmu? Bagus kah?

**Kazuma big tomat** = gimana? Apa pertanyaan senpai terjawab di chap 3 ini? Tapi Misa rasa, masih ada mistery di chap 3 ini… ^^v

**Fyo sakurasuke chan** = Lam kenal juga, fyo… Hehe.. Udah Misa apdet nih… Tenang aja… SasuSaku kok.. -kalo Misa nggak berubah pikiran- #digampar

**Yunacha' Zaitte** = Selamat datang kembali di fic 'Feeling' chap 3~ Ripiu lagi yah…. Ah, nggak telat kok. Tepat waktu… n.n

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan** = Eh? Kumiko-senpai nggak dapat THR? Misa yang kasih deh.. Misa kasih apdet-an 'Feeling' -halah- Jangan sedih yaw, senpai… Yang penting bukan THR-nya, tapi kembali 'fitri' *sok nasehatin* Siip...! Ntar pasti Misa bakalan ninggalin ripiu tuk fic senpai.. Tenang aja… ^^

**Aurellia Uchiha** = Waah.., Misa dipanggil 'senpai'… Senangnya~ Aduh.., gimana ya.. Misa nggak janji deh.. #digampar (lagi) Ah, becanda kok… *elus2 pipi yang udah 2 kali kena gampar* Misa bakalan buat ending SasuSaku -kalo nggak berubah pikiran tentunya-

**Shinji aishiteru **= Hmm… maksudnya Shinji baru pertaman baca yang bukan yaoi? Misa agak mudeng ni…

Siip..! Balasan ripiu, ok.

Oya, ripiu bagi Misa sangat berpengaruh lho... Jadi, kalo ripiunya cuma dikit, Misa nggak bakalan lanjutin fic ni...

Ok, akhir kata...

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**.**

**\^o^/**

**.**

**.:Misaki UchiRuno:.**

**...**


End file.
